Drabbles!
by madamemonochrome
Summary: So this is a series of drabbles that I'm writing for my best friend's birthday. I'm sure it'll be mostly Hetalia, but there might be a few other characters from a few other fandom's every now and then. Each chapter is labeled with the specific pairing/fandom, so don't worry! Rated T for inevitable swearing.
1. Pillow Forts (GerIta)

Pillow Forts (GerIta)

It was a sad excuse for a fort, honestly. It was more like a pile of pillows stacked up, leaving hardly enough room for them to both fit. They managed, though, it was too dark and they were both too tired to really care. There was a pile of blankets both inside and out of the fort, most of them covering up their lower halves. Feliciano nuzzled Ludwig's chest, letting out a soft hum.

"Do you think the power will come back on tonight?" Feliciano asked, his voice tired and light.

"Probably not. We'll be lucky if it comes back on tomorrow." Ludwig replied, his hold on the other tightening a little.

"Well, I guess I can't complain…" Feliciano mumbled.

"Tomorrow when it's brighter, we're going to fix this fort." Ludwig informed him.

"Tonight, let's just cuddle." Feliciano replied.

Ludwig was okay with complying and being quiet. Feliciano moved to pull the pile of blankets over them more, then he snuggled into Ludwig and let out small sigh. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off, forgetting that it was storming out. He let the warmth of the blankets and the person next to him send him off to sleep, and like that they slept. Ludwig slept less, of course, because Feliciano was not a still sleeper, but he couldn't really complain either.

In the morning, they were half tangled in the blankets, half tangled with each other. It wasn't too bad of a way to wake up. They stayed like that longer than Ludwig wanted to admit, but then they fixed the fort, so he was pretty content with things. The pillow fort stayed long after the power came back on, it was missing a few blankets and pillows, but it still stood strong.

* * *

This one is super short, but I felt that if it got too wordy it would ruin it. And they spent a whole lot of time cuddling inside of the fort after the power came back on, mostly because Feliciano said it was a good place to relax. Also, happy birthday Cassidy! I hope you know that these are all for you, so you can tell me to write anything you want(and I do mean _anything_). -Lacey


	2. Wrong Dorm (USUK)

Arthur shivered slightly as he knocked on his door, the door leading to his own damn dorm, but the door he had lost the key to. Well, he hadn't lost it, but he forgot it this morning in his rush. He didn't like to admit he had forgot it, so he just went with the first excuse. It wasn't a nice night tonight, either. It was cold and darker than usual, which typically happened in winter, but Arthur just didn't like it. He hadn't brought enough layers to survive the walk to get dinner and back to his room.

He was a little confused when his roommate didn't open the door, mostly because he knew the quiet man didn't leave the room much. Maybe he was asleep? He could go find somewhere else to stay for the night, if he really had to. He was sure, at this time of year, people were too tired to care if a stranger spent the night in their room. The door started to jingle and he was brought out of his thoughts, a little happier now. Warmth and food, that's all he wanted. He was going to smile at his roommate and give him an apology, until the door opened and he saw a very unfamiliar face.

It was silent for a minute, both of them seeming a little bit surprised.

"Uh, hey dude. Did I forget that someone was coming over?" A tall blond with glasses and an American accent asked him.

"Oh, bloody hell. No, you didn't, I just can't read the numbers on the wall, apparently." Arthur hissed, mostly annoyed with himself.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'm pretty blind at night, too. You seem kinda cold, though, and it's pretty late. Did you lose your key or somethin'?" The kid asked.

"Yeah. No worries, I'm sure my roommate is still up. I don't want to bother you anymore, um… What's your name?"

"Alfred F. Jones."

"I don't want to bother you any longer, Alfred, so I should probably head down that way."

"It's all good. If he isn't up, though, you can just come back down here and stay the night. My roommate's got a girlfriend and all I'm doing is studying."

"I will remember that."

Arthur smiled at him, a half genuine smile. He was too cold for a full one. He looked down the hall, thinking for a few moments. His roommate was bound to be asleep. He just had a big test, right? It probably wasn't worth going down there, and this whole situation gave him this odd bubbly feeling in his diaphragm.

"Actually, do you want to go on a walk with me?" Arthur was apparently taking a risk tonight, and whether it was frostbite or making this conversation way too awkward, he didn't know.

"I would rather do anything besides studying."

Maybe it could be blamed on the fact that they had both spent the entire day studying. That's why it seemed so nice to be going on a walk with a complete stranger at eleven o'clock at night.

* * *

Somehow, things changed. Months later and Arthur had Alfred's varsity jacket around his shoulders regularly, and it wasn't an accident when they showed up at each other's dorm's. They would lay together when they were done with studying, relaxing in each other's hold. They had lunch together, and sometimes they would walk each other to their classes. It was a strange thing, mostly because the night they met they were partially brain dead from all the studying, and they didn't even talk during their walk. They just shivered.

* * *

It's really really lame, I know. I have an alternate version to this one, if you'd like it. It only happened like that because I could really imagine Arthur and Alfred being the type to get so brain dead from studying that they literally don't care about anything. Or at least Alfred is.


End file.
